Within Death id Beauty
by taintedblonde
Summary: somethings make you closer even when bad things have already occured.


**Naomi's POV**

So i'm left feeling like this the rest of my life. Scared and afraid that she's going to up and leave. Thats why i did it. I did it to prove that she didn't have control of me. She didn't have power. That i could do what i want. But why do i still feel this way. I yearn for her, her soft lips those peachy cheeks that radiate when i tell her just how beautiful she is. And her hair, wow her hair so soft like silk, will i ever be able to run me hands through it again the way it brushes and tickles my nose when i pull her close to kiss her. Kissing her. Her moaning out my name, from the way i dig my nails into her smooth curves and creases in her back.

"How could you do this to us Naomi? We were special, unique." She's holding in the tears i can see it. She's trying to be strong not letting me see that shes dying inside. What am i suppose to do, she's not going to let me try to explain. Don't blame her, why did i do it. Out of spite?

"I just.. I wasn't thinking, i.. i love you Emily, please don't run away." I grab her hand she freezes at my touch. My Emily freezing at my touch, what have i done.

She's gone before i can even say or do anything. Gone out of my life for good. Well thats what i thought, until i got home. To our home.

Its been two weeks since she's found out, to my suprise she still acknoledges me, still smiles at me but nothing else. She doesn't touch me i don't think she can bring herself to. We sleep in seperate beds, her choice not mine. How can i possibly get her back. Please i need her back, Naomi sort it out!!

**Emily's POV**

I love her i do, thats not what the problem is. I want her now, i want to touch her be with her. take comfort in her arms. Those arms how many nights i've spent wrapped tightly inside them, snuggling into her deep scent. I miss her scent its amazing like strawberries and lime, howi wish i could taste her once more.

I always wake up in the night, i hear her crying in her sleep. She whispers me name and i can hear her saying that she loves me and how she loved our night at the lake. How she wants to go back there everynight and make love to me. I also wish this could be, i long for her touch. WHy can't she just press her lips againts mine, i wouldn't have the strength to push her off.

"Oh no, no what! Please no, are you sure no!" I hear screaming and sobbing from downstairs, its Naomi. "I'll be right there, i'm on my way."

I make my way down stairs, Naomis sat on the floor half dressed, the irons burning through her shirt. I run over and turn it off.

"What's happened?" I say with caution not wanting to push her.

"My mum, her car... With a lorry. I.." She looks at me her perfect eyes glistening through the tears. The blue eyed ice queen has been shattered.

"She's gone. De.. She's dea. She's left me alone Emily." Oh crap, i collapse to the floor taking her into my hands caressing her hair. She smells so good. I kiss her forhead, as she lets out a sigh. I'm not sure in what way this has ben released.

"I've got to go and see if its her."

**Naomi POV**

Shes really gone. i have noone, well i have Emily but i ficked that up. I can't cry anymore. I've cried too much. About the two most important people in my life.

"If you need anything, just let me know." I see her lips moving but i don't hear anything coming out.

She helps me over to my bed, helping me undress. She's taking a bit too long looking at me. I see her eyes drag across my body she's licking her lips. Before she realises i've noticed she turns away, i see her blush. I'm under my covers now just in my underwear, she's making me ache between my legs as she gently strokes my arm.

"I love you." It comes out, it's the first time i have told her since the day she found out about the girl. She stops touching my arm and begins to walk towards the door. "Don't go!" I shout at her. She simply turns around and makes her way over. As doing this she removes her band tee and skinny jeans which fit snug on her waist. "What are yo.." She cuts me off kissing my lips. This feels so good, this feeling i haven't had this in a while. Its tingling where her skin is touching mine. I let out a moan which makes her deepen the kiss. She's moving her hands up and down, paying more attention to where she's making me tremble on her touch. "Fuck.." I let out a scream as she runs her hands across the top of my knickers which are well and truely wet. She lets out a whimper, "You're so wet." This makes me flip her over and grind my thigh into her center. She gasps and grips to my lower back pushing me into her. "Na." She says as she arches her back in pleasure. As this is done i take full advantage and unhook her bra, i throw it across the room. I gently caress her hardened nipple as i suck on the opposite, nibbling just the way she likes it. Emily moved one of her hands to pull me closer and she put the other on the back of my head as she kissed me deeper. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She pushed her body so it was flush with the my own. All of my senses were getting mixed together. I didn't know which way was up or down. All i knew is that, Emily just by kissing me, was driving me mad.

Emily nuzzled her face into the side of my neck and started to suck gently. Emily moved her hands to under me sides pulling herself on top and pushing me into the bed gently. Emily laid on me so her body was flushed with my own.. She kissed her way up my neck and made her way to my ear. She blew in the gently getting a shiver and a giant shudder throughout my body. Her nails gently scraped across my stomach and moved there way down and raked away my underwear, and i removed my bra, so i could feel her completely on me. Every inch of my body touching hers. Catching fire with every movement she placed upon me. She wrapped her smooth legs around my waist pulling me up in a sitting position as she straddled me. Slipping her tounge into my mouth.

**Emily's POV**

I moved my hand down to her center. I inserted two of my digits, getting a gasp as i did so. She's so wet and warm i almost climax just by touching her, its been so long since i've had this feeling. I rested my forhead against hers whilst i thrusted my fingers inside of her. "I love you.. I jesus, fuck. Oh Ems.. Fuck" Shes making me want her even more by the way shes screaming and moaning into my mouth. I gently reach my mouth to her ear. "I love you so much Naomi." As i say this i curve my fingers and push my hand upon her opening, she clamps around me as she loses herself in a trance. She is so beautiful as she flutters her eyes with the orgasm. As she finishes and losens up i gently relaxed beside her. I pull her in close and place my hand on her hip and the other beneath her. "I love you." We both say this is unison. I feel her smile and push back against me, her perfect peach is placed againsts me and i put my leg between hers. Entangling us so we become one. I can hear her breathing gently shes asleep. "I forgive you Naoms, i love you so much forever."

**Naomi's POV**

I'm tightly against her we've made love and thats all i can think about. She said she loves me, i can't help but feel safe in her arms. I think she suspects i'm asleep as she says. "I forgive you Naoms, i love you so much forever." I turn around and look her in the eye. "Always and Forever Ems. Me and you we can take on the whole world." I kiss her soft but with passion all my feeling go into the kiss. "Will you come with me tomorrow Em?" "Ofcourse i will, now get some sleep, i'll never leave you, i'll be hear for you when you wake. I love you and by the way , you look rather beautiful. "Thanks Ems i love you too, and will you let me hold you please. I miss you snuggled into my arms, i wanna hold you."

She turns and nuzzles her head into my neck, and i hold onto her for dear life. I will never let her go. Ever!! She's my lobster, and she loves me more than cheese. We finally fall asleep together as one always and forever. Nothing will ever stop us from being ok and together.

**1606 words**


End file.
